Stronger
by samredlamb7
Summary: In the depths of the night there is an evil cat. You cannot outrun him, not outsmart him, not beat him in battle. He feeds off your fears, and preys on the young, innocent, and ignorant. He has unleashed more evil in the Clans, but will one minion be stronger to fight against all he has ever known? Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" hissed a tom from the depths of the shadows. I showed signs of submission, crouching down and bowing my head. No cat messed with this tom. I looked up into his eyes, a piercing green.

"I need your help," I told him.

"And exactly _why _should I help a stranger like you?" he spat.

"Because we are kin," I whispered into the night. I saw his eyes flash, and a flicker of movement. Suddenly, I was being pinned down.

"_Really_," he chuckled deviously. "Well I _do _need information on my family history, I know of my parentage, but nothing more." He seemed deep in thought. "You can stay with my cats for a while, learn our ways. Once you have proven useful to me _then _I will help you, young kit." My eyes flashed in anger. I was apprentice age!

"I know you are," he purred silkily, seeming to have read my thoughts. "But your knowledge is as great as a kit's. And besides," he paused, looking down at me. "I like to get a reaction out of people." He laughed darkly and raced away. My head was suddenly banged up against a rock and I forgot everything. Except the information I needed to keep in order to survive in this harsh way of life.


	2. Chapter 2

I told my master everything I remembered after that cold night. I trained every day, and got more training in a special forest at night. It was a cold hard place, and only the greatest resided there. A place seemingly worse than the Dark Forest, filled with the dead dogs, foxes, and badgers. I trained along side them, and learned their murderous ways.

"You have done well," he told me, circling my pale gray and smokey black furred body. "And I believe you are ready. Tell me, what is your duty?"

"To destroy your enemies," I purred maliciously. "To be a cold-hearted killer. To show no mercy to those who have done you wrong."

"Very good," he purred in his evily silky tone. "And what will you do?"

"Kill the shameful things those cats call their leaders," I growled. "And replace them with the most deadly cats of our…. _Clan_." The word still disgusted me; we were much better than those pathetic cats.

"Very good Smoke," my master mewed. "Now go! And don't come back until you have succeeded. You know the punishment for treason." I did know. _Death_. Though it seemed like a pitiful punishment. If I were in charge, it would be torture, and knowing every cat you ever knew shames you. Your friends, family, even your mate if you have one. I unsheathed my claws, already itching to feel flesh in them, to feel the blood of my enemies. To be victorious.

"I won't let you down brother," I purred, eyes glinting. With my parting words, I raced off into the moonlight, my plan already in action.

~ Pass in Time ~

"Smokeclaw! Smokeclaw!" the cats gathered in the clearing called out. I rolled my eyes at the idiots. Gaining their trust had been simple. The leader's daughter 'accidentally' stumbled across a blood-thirsty badger, learning how to speak to them had come in handy, and I had saved her. Their leader alone seemed to be distrustful of me, and I knew he would have to die sooner or later. But first, I had to become deputy.

~ Time Passing ~

"Eaglestar," I mewed to him after my vigil was over. The brown and gray tabby looked at me quizzically.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked. _Yeah right, like I'm going to pass up this opportunity to _rest_. Despicable cat he is, terrible leader. _

"I simply had to speak with you," I forced out a purr. "It's about the new kits." He looked slightly alarmed.

"What about them?" he mewed. They were his kits. "Are they alright?"

"Of course," I purred silkily, making him slightly uncomfortable. "But they are almost of apprenticing age, and I wish to have Finchkit as my apprentice." The kit showed more ambition than his other, _weaker _siblings, and I wished to train him as my protégé, so he could rule along side my brother and I. He had already taken on another apprentice to rule the other Clan.

"Oh," the leader of ThunderClan mewed, blinking twice. "Well alright." He seemed _scared _for me to mentor his son. But I _had _saved his eldest kit, Brightflower, so he seemed to think the idea smart. I chuckled and padded out of his den, where Brightflower immediately greeted me.

"Hello Smokeclaw," she purred, looking down at her paws. "I know you're a new warrior and all, but I was wondering if you would like to be my…. _mate?_" She suddenly became very shy and I knew she was probably flushing under her ginger and white tabby pelt. _I don't care for her one bit, but if she had my kits I could train them to be the deputies of the Clans._ I forced a purr.

"Yes," I mewed. "Of course, my love." She started purring and winded her body with mine, and led me to the warriors' den. In the center there was a nest that could fit two cats and we curled up in it together.

* * *

**A/N: This story is something I decided to write to see if I could go outside of my comfortable and preferred genres to write in. Reviews would be appreciated. WARNING: This story will contain, violence, death, gore, and maybe cannibalism. You have been warned... First one to guess the name of Smokeclaw's brother will win a prize!**


	3. Sorry!

A/N: I will not be continuing this story. It wasn't a continuation of Motherless, but several generations after. Bye for now! If you want, you can continue this story, I'm writing a different horror story now…


End file.
